


Techno Has A Problem

by Soulless_Fawn



Series: Ranboo And His Second Half [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Accidents, Blood and Injury, Breakfast, Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, Overprotective, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Cuddling, Potatoes, Problems, Purring, Ranboo purring, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Snow, Technoblade & Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade has a problem, Worried Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), cat Ranboo, cat hybrid, cut, enderman purring, enderman-cat hybrid Ranboo, parental Technoblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulless_Fawn/pseuds/Soulless_Fawn
Summary: Techno gets these episodes were he needs to protect someone. It’s usually Phil who has to deal with the overprotective piglin hybrid. But Phil’s gone for the day and the voices shout at him. Shout at him to protect. And so he turns to Ranboo. He didn’t mean to wake the poor boy up so early in the morning. But he was his friend. Someone Techno knew deserved protection.And now Ranboo is stuck with a overprotective Techno. The thing is, he didn’t even know it was happening. He just thought they were having breakfast.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Ranboo
Series: Ranboo And His Second Half [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145933
Comments: 26
Kudos: 881





	1. An awkward breakfast

Techno knows how he must look when he has his episodes. It’s weird for a man who’s nickname is the blood god to be holding hands with his father. Don’t get him wrong Phil and him had a good father son relationship. But someone who has killed hundreds with his bare hands shouldn’t then hold his fathers hand. He knew he had a problem. Techno didn’t know why he got like this. But he knew where it came from.

On the battlefield you can only do three things. Die, kill or protect. The thought process never left him even after he moved to the tundra. But he knew he was safe in his own home. He knew there was nothing but mobs to kill. So that left protecting unchecked. Because he definitely wasn’t going to die any time soon. So he had days where the voices wouldn’t shut up. He had to protect and kill. Kill and protect. And that led to him staying close to Phil. Protecting Phil.

Techno walked in the snow. Just around his house. It was a good day to relax. The sky was clear and it wasn’t below a thousand. Even if the piglin got used to the cold it wasn’t bad when it got a little less chilly. After turning to come back to the front of the house Techno’s heart started beating rapidly. He looked around. Nothing dangerous was around. Nothing to kill.

_ Protect-no-blade! _

_ Blood for the blood god! _

_ E _

_ Hey isn’t that Ranboo’s shack? _

Techno blinked. Ranboo’s shack? Techno looked towards the structure and he felt his feet move to walk over. But he stopped himself. He can’t trouble the young teenager this early in the morning. Not with his stupid problem of needing to protect someone. He took a few steps towards the shack. The boy was probably sleeping. Having a nice dream of, what did teens dream of? Techno looked up to see Ranboo’s door. Did he really just walk over here!?

He couldn’t help himself but knock on the door. Why was the only thing he couldn’t fight against was made because of war. He heard a bit of shuffling coming from inside. Which only made him want to break down the door and make sure Ranboo wasn’t being murdered. But he held himself back. Phil was used to this. Used to the weird side of Techno. And that was enough. He was never pulled to Ranboo like he was Phil. 

The door creaked open revealing a very messy looking Ranboo. Ranboo’s hight was something that Techno kinda disliked. He was used to being the tall one. Well he still was. But he was sure when Ranboo became an adult he’ll be taller. Taller than Techno. “Hello?”. The meek voice braght Techno back to reality. He looked down a bit to see Ranboo. “Uh hi.”. Wow great going! Techno couldn’t believe he’s doing this. Ranboo stood awkwardly behind his door.

“D-do you want to come in?”. Ranboo moved a bit to the side. Welcoming the piglin hybrid into his home. Techno took the offer. Walking inside he could already see how messy the place was. Ranboo closed the door behind him before turning to the older. “Did you need s-.”. Ranboo yawned in between his sentence. “Sorry. Did you need something?”. Techno looked at the boy. Like many times before Ranboo looked everywhere but Techno’s eyes. 

“I uh…”. Techno looked over the boy. His clothes were wrinkled, his hair was a mess, his eyes were red…Had he been crying? A sound made Techno get an idea to save himself from embarrassment. The rumbling in Ranboo’s stomach was the perfect scapegoat. “Wanted to ask if you wanted to come over for breakfast. Phil’s out today adventuring and what not.”. Ranboo perked up at the word breakfast.

“Sure!”. Techno held back a chuckle. Ranboo looked around and started to head in a direction. “I need to get changed first. When do you want me to come over?”. Techno watched as Ranboo got up to a door. He turned around waiting for an answer. Techno wanted to say he’ll wait. That he needed to be close to the kid. But that was too weird. Plus the kid wasn’t a bad fighter. He can handle himself for a few minutes while he’s getting changed. 

“In an hour. I’ll be at the house.”. And with that Techno left. Thoughts running through his head rapidly. Ranboo didn’t look like the type to leave his house so messy. And Techno could swear he saw the signs that Ranboo’s been crying. But it could be the trick of the mind. Right? Just a trick. Techno got to his house and opened the door. He hung up his cape and went to the kitchen. He stood in front of his food chest.

What would the kid like? Was he allergic to anything? Does he have a sensitive stomach? Techno sometimes saw Ranboo tending to potatoes. So he went down and took some of his own out of his chest. He can make a wicked good potato soup. But was that a breakfast food? It didn’t matter much to Techno. So he started peeling and washing. After around forty minutes he was done. He put a lid on the pot so it would stay warm. If anything he would just reheat it.

Techno had twenty minutes to do whatever he wanted before Ranboo came. His hands itched to cling onto something. So he went over to his desk and started to sharpen and clean his weapons. Techno looked at the netherite material as he showed his face back at him. A picture of Ranboo at the other side of someone’s sword made its way into his head. He shook the thought out.

Ranboo was skilled in fighting. But he wasn’t practicing much. Probably less than once a week. He remembered when the kid first came here. He hated Ranboo. Finding him a danger to Phil and himself. Aggressive mob hybrids were dangerous. He should know, he is one. But the half enderman teen never hurt anyone. He seemed more afraid of a fly then the fly was of him. At first it was funny to watch. How he made himself smaller to seem less scary.

How the kid would scan the room like he wasn’t the only thing that could hurt someone there. But after awhile it became sad. Techno started to actually get to know him. Get to know Ranboo. Even now he doesn’t know much about the kid. Other than that he has a very bad memory. Techno turned his head at the sound of footsteps. They were light and slow. Had he been thinking for this long? Techno put away his axe and sword.

Someone knocks on the door. Techno makes his way over and opens it. Ranboo smiled sweetly at him. “Hello Techno!”. He greets. Such a up beat person. Well at least to people he knew. “Hi.”. Techno moves to the side so that Ranboo could come in. He shuts the door behind him as he turns and walks over to the pot of food. “I didn’t know what you liked. So I made potato soup.”. Techno opened the pot lid to check if it was still warm.

It was. He turned back to see Ranboo standing awkwardly near the table. “You can sit down you know.”. Ranboo nods doing so. Techno takes out two bowls and fills them up. Placing them down on the table with a pair of spoons. Techno takes his seat. Probably closer then he should have. They began to eat without any words being said. Techno kept looking over at Ranboo. His eyes weren’t red anymore. And his hair was fixed.

He didn’t seem to dislike the food. Techno had to hold himself back from just grabbing the boy close. He never wanted to admit it but he didn’t just hold hands when he got like this. He would literally keep Phil as close as possible and go overprotective dad mode. (Phil’s words not his). It was weird. Because Techno knew what was happening. But couldn’t stop the feelings. Was the soup too hot? What if Ranboo choked on the potato and carrots!? Can enderman even have carrots!?

“You're a good cook, Techno.”. Ranboo hummed. Smiling to no one but himself. “Thanks. Phil says I cook healthy food too much or whatever.”. Ranboo nodded. Did he agree? Ranboo was a teen so would he have liked something sweater? Maybe Techno could make tea. He was sure he had the ingredients for it. “I like healthy food. I know it’s weird huh.”. Techno only nods to his comment. After a couple minutes the two were done.

“Need help with washing up?”. Ranboo stood up with his bowl in his hands. “If you won’t mind.”. In all honesty Techno could do it himself. But if it made the boy stay longer then he would say he could help. The two walked over to the sink and started to wash up. The rest of the soup can be served up for dinner with some roast beef. Maybe he could get Ranboo to come back…

_ You're doing too much! _

_ He probably has stuff to do. _

_ Keep him over! _

_ Don’t let him walk out. _

_ It’s dangerous out in the tundra. _

_ He could get hurt by a zombie. _

_ E _

A crush made Techno’s mind go black. What was that? It didn’t matter. Act, act act act act! Techno wiped around but ready for a fight. Whoever just broke in had another thing coming- “I’m so sorry!”. Ranboo bent down to the broken glass on the floor. “Heh?”. Techno looked down. Ranboo had knocked over a bowl. He picked up the pieces and put them into his hand. “Hey Ranboo leave that to me.”. Techno went to get something to pick up the glass with. “It’s fine. I broke it. I’m so sorry! I should have been paying more attent- ouch…”.

Techno looked over.  _ Blood _ . Techno quickly ran back over and bent down. He took Ranboo’s hand. He had cut himself on the sharp edges. Techno’s heart wanted to jump out of his chest. Ranboo cut himself because Techno was careless. He was supposed to protect the boy! Techno didn’t know what to do. The blood called to him. Telling him to shed more of it. “S-sorry.”. But he couldn’t. Ranboo was hurt. And it was his fault.

“Put the rest of the glass down before you cut up your whole hand.”. Ranboo flinched at the tone but did as he was told. “Stand up.”. Techno wasted no time getting Ranboo to his desk. Or getting out his medicine supplies. Techno had a pretty good med kit. Maybe it was a little overboard but he got hurt a lot in battle. Techno took out the tweezers and turned back to Ranboo’s hand. “This will hurt a bit. But I need to get the glass out.”. Ranboo nodded slowly.

Techno lowered the tweezers and didn’t stop when he heard a whine from the younger male. He swiftly took out the glass with no other problems. Looking up he could see how uncomfortable Ranboo was. He probably didn’t like to be poked at. Techno dug through his med kit and got out some rubbing alcohol. “This will sting.”. Techno put it on some cotton and looked up at Ranboo. “You okay?”. The words were weird. At least coming from Techno they were.

He had a monotone voice and showed no emotion. So those words were weird. “Ya.”. Techno nodded as he rubbed at the small cut. He could feel Ranboo flinch and hear him hiss. But soon the worst part was over. The cut was clean. Techno reached out to pick up a plain band aid. But then his eyes saw the cartoon ones he had. Ones that Phil would put on him when he was young.

Tommy loved the ones with little ores on it. He called himself a money man whenever he got a cut and needed to be patched up. Wilbur liked the ones with little sheep one them. And Techno, he loved the ones with potions. Of course he had different ones now but the memory still stands. He wanted to stop himself from speaking. It was probably something he shouldn’t do. But his stupid problem brain took over. “Do you want the red-stone band aid or the grass block band aid?”.

Techno cringed back at himself. Did he really ask a sixteen year old that? But the thought washed away when he saw Ranboo’s face. His eyes widened and he smiled. “The gras block one please.”. It was mostly a whisper. But Techno could hear. And so he got out the grass block band aid and put it on the cut. “You're fixed so up you get. I’ll pick up the glass.”. Ranboo did as Techno said getting up from the desk chair. 

Techno packed up his supply’s and put them away. This kid was going to turn him soft if he wasn’t careful.


	2. Tears And Cuddles

Techno sat near the fireplace. The silence was nice. Phil was already asleep so it was just him. It crackled and danced along the logs he had sat there. The wind wasn’t too bad either. His mind started to wander as it was the only thing he could really do at the time. Tommy betrayed him. Joined the side of the people who exiled him. It wasn’t like Tommy meant something to Techno. He was just some kid who showed up in his basement. (That was a bold lie. Techno really did care for Tommy.)

But it’s been months since the battle happened. He shouldn’t be thinking about the brat. Techno turned his head to stare out the window. The moonlight shined in through them. It was nice. Techno’s eyes landed on a little shack in the distance. He got up and walked towards the window. Getting a better view. Ranboo wasn’t a brat like Tommy was. But they kinda showed up the same. Out of nowhere. Ranboo was secretive and kept to himself. Which was fine with Techno. He had no place to judge when he literally lived in the middle of the tundra.

Techno watched the shack. He watched as a little light turned on. He watched as it didn’t come off after ten minutes. Techno tilted his head to the side. Did the boy forget to turn his lamp off after using the bathroom or something? His feet turned towards the door. It wasn’t a big deal. Techno was just going to go up his ladder to the attic and go to sleep in his warm bed. He put on his cape and boots turning to the door. Techno turned the doorknob to outside. Definitely not a ladder.

_ Your being a snoop! _

_ Technoblade is a stalker _

_ E _

_ Time to check on Ranboo! _

What if the lamp tips over and starts a fire? He closed the door behind him. He headed towards the little shack. Techno wasn’t just going to go to sleep when something as dangerous as a fire could be stopped right now. Definitely not because his protective problem was acting up again. Techno stopped halfway to Ranboo’s shack. Was he actually going to knock on the kids door? It’s been a week since he’s knocked on the door. And that wasn’t much time as he never really bothered the enderman hybrid.

Techno stood there in the cold of the tundra night. He was pulled towards Ranboo by his problem. The need to make sure Ranboo was okay. It confused him. Phil was right there. It wouldn’t be the first time he woke him up to make sure he was still breathing. What if Ranboo wasn’t breathing? He’d never checked. It would explain why the lamp was still on. Techno quickened his pace. He knew in his mind that he probably just forgot to turn it off. That maybe Ranboo knocked something over and was just cleaning it up. 

Techno reached the door. He didn’t knock. He should have knocked. It was rude to go in someone’s house just because their thoughts were saying the worst. But he did. Techno walked right into Ranboo’s house. He looked around. The place wasn’t that bad. A bit messy like when he came in a week ago. “Meow”. Techno looked down to see a black cat. He knew Ranboo had a cat. “Uh, hello.”. Techno was being ridiculed. He sighed. Took a breath in, then out.

He turned around to walk out. Ranboo was his own person. He shouldn’t have to deal with Techno’s war created problems. He stopped with his hand on the doorknob. All he needed to do was turn it. Turn it and walk back to his own house. Phil would be there. He could fuss over Phil that night. Ranboo was sixteen. He can take care of himself. But then again so was Tommy. Tommy was sixteen when he found him in the basement. Hungry and wounded. 

Techno turned the doorknob. Ranboo wasn’t like Tommy. He was right here the whole time. If anything did happen Techno would be right here. Techno opened the door. “It’s okay. I’m o-okay.”. Techno stopped from stepping out of the house. It was Ranboo’s voice. He could hardly hear it as it was blocked by walls. Techno closed the door. He turned and walked down a hall. Following the soft voice. The closer he came the more he sped up.

“He’s not here anymore. I’m safe. Everyone’s s-safe.”. A sob rang out. Techno came up to a door. It was creaked open a bit. Peeking inside he saw Ranboo sitting on the ground. In the middle of what seemed to be his bedroom. Crying into his hands. Techno reached to get his sword. But he only grabbed thin air. “Dammit…”. He whispered. He forgot it in his rush to get over here. “I’m okay.”. Another sob. Ranboo was crying silently. Like he didn’t want to make any sounds. Like someone was listening.

_ Nooo crying baby! _

_ Help Ranboo _

_ Suck it up enderman boy _

_ He looks so scared _

_ You literally just broke into this kids house _

_ He’s not breathing right… _

Techno clicked in on that voice. Not breathing right? Techno looked closer. He definitely wasn’t breathing right at all. Before thinking he walked into the room. The creaking of the door definitely startled the other. Ranboo looked up to see Techno. Just standing there. It must have been a sight. Techno had his hair up in a messy man bun. He had a white t-shirt on that had a crown in the middle of it. And deep pink pyjama pants. His cape hung around his shoulders haphazardly and his black boots weren’t even tied correctly.

Ranboo quickly wiped at his face with his pyjama sleeves. “You okay kid?”. Techno wasn’t the best at comforting. It was clear now that he’s not done it much. “I-I’m fine.”. Ranboo sniffled. His eyes were red. His hair was a mess. He wasn’t breathing correctly And his tears didn’t stop coming. He was most definitely not okay. Techno squatted down beside him. Biting his lip. He’s only really done the comforting thing with Tommy. When he found him. But obviously it didn’t help as the other betrayed him.

“You're crying.”. Ranboo just curled in on himself. His tail wrapped around his body protectively. He ducked his head into his knees. When he was upset in the past Phil would ask questions. Like what happened and can I help dry your eyes. So Techno guessed that was a start. “What happened to your eyes.”. He cringed back at himself after saying that. That wasn’t right. He was horrible at this- Ranboo giggled. Sniffling once again. “There red aren’t they?”. 

Techno just nodded. He then sat down probably beside Ranboo instead of just squatting. Ranboo watched his movements. His breathing started to steady out. Techno was glad it was just due to him crying and not because he had something wrong with his lungs. Now he just needed to get the kid to stop crying. Right? Was that the next step? “Was it a nightmare?”. Techno said awkwardly. It is nighttime. So it made sense it would be that. “You could say that…”. Well that wasn’t what Techno wanted to hear.

More tears left Ranboo’s eyes and slid down his cheek. “A-am I a bad person?”. Techno straightened up at the question. He wasn’t one to judge. He’s killed many people without hesitation. He’s built war rooms full with skulls of wither skeletons lining the walls. He destroyed a county! “You're not a bad person. Why ask the question?”. A child shouldn’t have these questions. Ranboo shouldn’t have these questions. “Dream said I did something bad. And o-only bad people do bad things.”.

Techno saw red. Dream was someone he would gladly run his sword through. But Dream could easily say the same thing about him. He hurt Tommy, now Ranboo. What did he do? What did the fucking disgusting man do!? “What did he say you did? It can’t be that bad.”. Ranboo looked over at Techno. His eyes. One red and one green. Once filled with anxious joy was now sad and dim. “I-I, It’s nothing…”. The boy looked back to the ground. Defeated.

It can’t be nothing if it has him crying in the middle of the night. But Techno didn’t want to push. Everything he pushed was hurt. He didn’t want to hurt Ranboo. “How about you get back to bed and we can chat in the morning-“. “NO!”. Ranboo stood up and backed away to the other side of the room. “I-I mean I’m not tired. Sorry….”. Techno stood up also. He stared down at the teen. Not because he was mad or sizing him up. But because he was worried. Ranboo never raised his voice like that with Techno.

Techno put his hands in front of himself. He’s seen Phil do this multiple times when trying to show someone he’s no danger to them. “It’s fine. You don’t need to apologize.”. What was happening with the kid? “What about a glass of water?”. Ranboo looked everywhere but at Techno. “Not thirsty…”. “Alright that’s fine too.”. Techno felt like he was doing a horrible job. The kid hasn’t even stopped crying. Then Techno noticed something. Ranboo was shaking. Techno’s seen this plenty of times before. Ranboo was terrified. Was it because of him?

“I’m sorry for barging in. I’ll take my leave now.”. He wasn’t cut out for this. His mind screamed not to leave Ranboo alone. But his body moved towards the door. He didn’t even get his hand on the handle before he could feel hands wrap around his middle. “Please don’t leave me alone.”. Ranboo sobbed out. His face pressed against Techno’s back. If Techno had a heart it would break. (He did have one. And it fucking shattered). Techno’s instincts took over. One’s he didn’t know he had.

It was like a switch was turned on. He took Ranboo’s hands off himself. He turned to face the crying boy. Without another second he grabbed Ranboo towards himself. His hand rested on Ranboo’s head and the other began to rub circles in his back. “Okay, okay. I won’t leave. I’m going to stay.”. He whispered softly. Well as softly as Techno could go without his voice hurting. Ranboo didn’t hold back his sobs. He let them out.

The voices in Technoblade’s mind disappeared. Leaving them in silence. Like the switch it happened in a split second. One moment before his head was filled with screaming noise. But now they were gone. At least for the time being. He could hear Ranboo whine and sniffle. “D-don’t leave me. I can’t take it anymore.”. Ranboo was speaking but it didn’t seem like he was to Techno. More so to himself. “It’s always so cold. I don’t remember. I don’t want to be alone…”. Techno just kept rubbing the youngers back.

He slowly made his way to the bed and sat down. He shifted Ranboo to the side. Not once letting go. He let the other rest his head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for what seemed to be hours. But it was more likely to just be twenty minutes. Ranboo’s crying stopped. “Sorry for crying on you…”. His voice was raspy and dry. Techno didn’t like that. “It’s whatever. How are you feeling?”. It took awhile. But soon Ranboo responded. “Better.”. Techno nodded. What was he supposed to do now? What would a person who looks after someone do?

Techno looked down to see Ranboo’s teary face. He took his thumb and wiped the tears away. “So want to talk about it?”. That seemed like the next best step. Wasn’t it? “Not really.”. Okay so maybe it wasn’t the right step. An awkward silence showed up as neither of them wanted to talk. Ranboo looked tired. His eyes slid closed but a second later was forced open. He didn’t want to sleep. “Let go of me for a sec.”. Techno said sternly. Ranboo quickly did what he said. “I’m so sorry! This must be weird and uncomfortable. You can leave now I can handle this by myself-“. 

The room went into darkness as Techno blew out the lamp. The one reason he even came over. He walked back over to the bed and laid down under the covers. “Wa-Why?”. He didn’t get his answer as Techno pulled Ranboo down towards the bed. Setting Ranboo’s head on his chest and both there bodies under the blankets. Techno wrapped his arm around the other’s waist pulling him closer. “You don’t have to go to sleep. But I’m tired and I’m not leaving you after you just broke down in front of me. So get comfortable.”.

Techno’s mind ran a hundred miles per hour. The voices were back and stronger then ever. Was this the right thing to do!? Was he being to forcefull!? Should he just leave!? Ranboo relaxed onto Techno’s chest. “Thank you…”. Techno hummed as Ranboo shuffled around to get more comfortable. Once in the perfect spot he settled down. So they laid there. Ranboo in Techno’s arms. No more crying. No more bad memories of war. Maybe this wasn’t so bad?

Ranboo fell asleep first. Cuddled on top of Techno. A vibration came from the boy's chest. His tail swished back and forth. Like a- “meow.”. Techno looked over at the door. Ranboo’s black cat walked over. Jumping on the bed. It curled in on itself. Laying on Techno’s stomach. It then started to do the same vibrations. A small smile came to Technoblade’s face. He found out what Ranboo was mixed with. 

“Goodnight. Ranboo.”. Techno whispered as he drifted off to sleep himself. And so the piglin hybrid and the enderman cat hybrid slept. A night filled with tears was one they both will remember. Not because it was emotional. But because it started a new bond between the two. One of a parent and their child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end of this fic!!! Hope you liked reading. And surprise, Ranboo is an Enderman cat hybrid. I just find that paring cute. Techno really tried his best here. He has no clue what he’s doing. I can never just leave my fics fluffy I always have to add in a little spice. Oh well.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Have a great morning, evening or night!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! I am doing a second chapter. And maybe a third. But that’s all. Get ready for more fluff and awkward conversations! And if you can tell by what seres this is in you would notice that this has to do this Ranboo’s other half. What is it this time? Last time he was part ender dragon. What is he mixed with now?


End file.
